Sexy no Jutsu
by daily-chan
Summary: Kakashi has never seen the Sexy no Jutsu....He wants to know now... No pairing included.


Sexy no Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, like that aint oblivious :p

Summary: Kakashi has never met with Naruto's technique Sexy no Jutsu. He is wondering what it is and tries to find out………

Pairing: None

One-sided SaiNaru.

For Ralisa and Jenna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is Sexy no Jutsu?" Every single teacher in the lounge looked at the silver haired Jounin. Shook and disbelieve was visible on each of their faces. Iruka was the first to break through his shock and answer Kakashi. "You mean to say…that even though you've been around Naruto for four years now he has never shown you his technique?"

Kakashi looked at the teachers. It was a common and fun object in the teacher lounge to talk about the young blond Kyuubi barrier and his pranks. But this Sexy no Jutsu of his was something he had never heard of before. "No…why is that so surprising?" "Cause you are a pervert." Kurenai laughed. "I didn't think there would be a teacher around here that doesn't know about his Jutsu." Ebisu frowned behind his glasses. "I don't like to admit it, but that cursed Jutsu is powerful and leaves all man powerless." All the male teachers nodded to his word and Kurenai smiled. "That's because you are all perverts. Just face it that he knows the weakest spot in a guy and found a way to use it against you doesn't mean the Jutsu is cursed."

Iruka nodded. "Be lucky he hasn't used it against you yet Kakashi-sensei, that Jutsu even knocked out the Third once." Kakashi blinked. "He used that Jutsu on the Third Hokage?" They all nodded again. "Against Jiraiya-sama as well. I think he was the only male that hasn't been knocked out by it." Ebisu said. Kurenai nodded. "If you want to know more about it just ask Jiraiya-sama, he can tell you more about it."

Kakashi nodded and left the teacher lounge searching for the legendary Sennin. Outside he ran into four of the rookie nine and stopped in front of them. "Do any of you know where Jiraiya-sama is?"

Shikamaru signed. "I'd suggest you'd try the hot springs. He likes to gather information there according from what I heard." "You mean spy on hot girls." Kiba laughed. "If he's not there then go find Naruto. He knows every hiding spot Jiraiya-sama uses." Kakashi nodded as he looked at them, wondering if it would be safe to ask them. He turned to Shikamaru and decided to grab his chance. "Do any of you know of a Sexy no Jutsu?"

All four of them started laughing as they looked at each other. "Naruto's technique?" Chouji looked at Kakashi suspicious. "Why do you ask about Naruto's technique?" Kakashi smiled with his eyes. "The Jounin talked about it." "You mean to say that you do haven't seen it yet?" Shino asked softly. Kakashi turned to him and shook his head, slightly taken back by the insect user. "Have you all seen it?" "It is a troublesome technique." Kiba nodded. "Yeah, he used it against Iruka-sensei a few times in class. I have never seen the man get a bigger nosebleed then at those moments." The four laughed and Shino smirked as he looked at Kakashi. "I'd suggest you ask in the village. They might know there better where the man is then we do." The four laughed again and Kakashi thanked them as he walked away.

As he made his way down to the village he ran into Konohamaru and his friends. "Have you seen Jiraiya-sama?" Konohamaru looked up slightly. "No, I haven't seen him around lately. What do you need him for Kakashi-sensei?" "I want to ask him something about an technique of Naruto." This seemed to catch the boy's attention completely. "Naruto nii-chan's technique? Which one?" "The Sexy no Jutsu."

A smirk came to Konohamaru's face. "Why do you want to know about nii-chan's technique?"

Kakashi looked at him a bit curious. "You know about his technique too?" "Of course, he's the one that taught me it." "You know it?" "Sure." "What is it for an technique?"

The boy laughed. "Curious huh. Why don't you go ask Naruto nii-chan himself?" Kakashi signed. That was exactly what he wanted to prevent. "Can't you show me?" The boy shook his head. "Nope, I promised Naruto I wouldn't use that attack against man from this village. You have to ask him."

"Hai hai…I will then. Thanks."

He walked away again, his curiosity peering up by now completely. It seemed that even the younglings knew about this infamous technique. He just had to know what it was now. For all he knew it could be a dangerous one.

"Kakashi, where are you going?" the said Jounin looked up to see Jiraiya coming towards him. As he looked past the legendary toad Sennin he could see that the man had come from the hot springs. And judging on the many bandages on his body he had been caught peeking. "Jiraiya-sama…can I ask you a question?" Jiraiya looked at him and nodded. "Sure." Kakashi didn't waist any time and fired his question. "What is the Sexy no Jutsu?" As he looked at the other man he blinked. He didn't know what kind of reaction he had expected from the other but it surely wasn't this. Only at the mere mention of the technique Jiraiya's nose started to bleed fast and his cheeks turned red as his eyes popped into a creepy perverted mode.

Kakashi swallowed and stepped back. Not entirely sure if the situation would keep being safe. "Naruto's wonderful technique." The man signed looking a bit dazed and drool escaped from the corner of his mouth.

Sweat dropping Kakashi choose eggs for his money and fled away from the toad Sennin as quickly as he could.

As he stopped running a little while later he was breathing fast and his heart was pounding in his chest. What the heck was that technique if only the mentioning of the attack caused such reactions.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he looked up to see his students looking at him. As he looked around he realized he had reached the team seven training grounds. Sakura, Sai and Naruto were all looking at him curious. Kakashi blinked and stood straight again as he walked towards them. It was clear that the three off them had been training and inwardly Kakashi was proud at their ability to train even though he wasn't there.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked at him worried. "Yes I am fine Sakura." He smiled at her before he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" The blond frowned slightly confused. "Sure. Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" "No, I want to know something about a technique of yours." At this the blond looked even more confused. "A technique of mine?" "Yes…The Sexy no Jutsu?" As he said that Sakura let out a startled choke and her eyes grew wide. Naruto turned slightly red as he chuckled nervously. "Erm…What about it Kakashi-sensei?" Sai looked from Sakura to Naruto confused. "What is a Sexy no Jutsu?" "That is what I like to know too. I asked around at the others and everyone can only chuckle and Jiraiya-sama even started drooling." Naruto frowned again. "I wouldn't expect anything else from Ero-sennin. He is such a pervert." "So are you Naruto. You made up that technique!" Sakura yelled at him as he chuckled again. "I suppose…."

Kakashi shook his head. "What is it?" Naruto blinked. "That's kinda hard to explain." "Can you show me?" At this Naruto smirked and Sakura turned even redder. "Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe you asked him that!"

Kakashi ignored her and looked at Naruto. "Well?" The blond grinned as he put his hands in front of him in a seal. "You sure you want to see Kakashi-sensei?" The Jounin nodded and Naruto's grin increased as he shouted. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

A big poof sounded and smoke appeared and Kakashi moved forward to see what Naruto had done when the smoke cleared up suddenly.

He stood eye in eye with a very naked Naruto…only this Naruto had long hair pulled into two pony-tails and ..was naked...and...female. Kakashi gulped as he looked at Naruto and felt his nose starting to bleed as he fell backwards due to blood lose.

Naruto turned back and fell to the ground shaking with laughter. Sakura couldn't suppress a grin either as she looked at Kakashi who was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

When he finally managed to he slowly stood up and looked at Naruto with big eyes. "Was that…the Sexy no Jutsu…the technique no man can resist?" Naruto smiled as he nodded. "When exactly did you make that technique up?" "In the Academy." "Right…… well I can understand now why even the Third Hokage fell for it." He chuckled really un Kakashi like.

Naruto smiled too as Sakura looked at Sai. "Sai? Are you alright?" They all turned to the black haired boy who had huge eyes, a bit of drool escaping his mouth. As Naruto waved his hands in front of him he blinked a few times and his eyes settled back to normal. He looked at Naruto and a small blush appeared on his face.

"I think I like you better as a guy." He eye smiled to Naruto who's eyes turned big and suddenly turned brightly red. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as Sai kept smiling and he looked towards Sakura who fainted muttering something about Yaoi boy's, drool slightly leaving her mouth.

It was then that Kakashi decided to make a note to himself to never ask Naruto a question again………or ask him to show him a technique he made up himself...

The end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope ya all liked it


End file.
